In the construction of buildings, one problem that is commonly faced is the sealing around conduits such as heating and vent pipes, and plumbing conduits which extend upwardly through the roof or floors. In conventional construction practices, a waterproof flashing must be provided around such conduits and a sealant is poured or otherwise applied around the conduit and over the surface of a flashing to provide a waterproof seal between the flashing and the conduit and between the flashing and the roof. One of the problems with such construction practices is that they are labor intensive and expensive.
With reference to other sealing apparatus, attention is directed to the U.S. Lane Pat. No. 1,062,015, issued May 20, 1913; the U.S. Fleming Pat. No. 1,731,617, issued Oct. 15, 1929; and the U.S. McMurtrie Pat. No. 1,391,396. Attention is further directed to the U.S. Everson Pat. No. 2,088,410, issued July 27, 1937; the U.S. Sands Pat. No. 3,841,667, issued Oct. 15, 1974; and French Pat. 1,305,586.